


Venji visits Simon (working title)

by lw531



Series: Welcoming Change (revised) [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531
Summary: After the events of the dance, Simon offers Victor and Benji a place to stay if they can visit New York.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Pilar Salazar & Victor Salazar, Simon Spier & Victor Salazar
Series: Welcoming Change (revised) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Victor asks Isabel permission

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Benji to meet Simon

_ Dear Victor,  _

_ How are you holding up?  _

  
  


_ Love, Simon  _

  
  


_ Dear Simon,  _

_ Your messages have been a lifesaver to me. I mean I hung out with some GSA folks, which was useful. And Benji and I started dating (?) a little over a week ago. We’re not calling each other boyfriends yet and I realize that’s low key freaking me out because I’m not sure that we should--he and I haven’t talked about it. Between working together and not having cars, our only date was the Spring Fling.  _

__ _ It was great and it sucked. Some  _ _ assholes, _ _ I mean, mean people tried to start something but there were enough of us out that caused a scene, which then got Miss Albright’s attention. Benji’s amazing, our friends are amazing, but I’m still rattled.  _

__ _ My mom’s been okay with the news and I have  _ no  _ IDEA if my dad knows. He’s moving out because they’re getting separated for other reasons and, I dunno, I feel like I hit the ground running and I don’t know how to stop.  _

_ Thanks for everything, any advice?  _

_ Love, Victor  _

  
  
  


_ Dear Victor,  _

__ __ _ I wish you could see our life in New York. It’s great that you’re not the only one out in Creekwood--and queer dating (?) in Creekwood (you have NO idea how this warms my heart). Kudos on your mom and bummer about your parents’ separation; Bram’s parents were divorced before we got together. It definitely shaped his concerns about coming out…  _

__ _ Bram and I have an apartment in Brooklyn, which we share with other New York based college students. A couple of them will be away actually, if you were able to come up and visit. Do let me know!  _

__ _ Sometimes, other members of the LGBT family are all you need.  _

  
  


_ Love Simon _

  
  
  


Victor read and reread Simon’s invitation, trying to figure out how he was going to make it happen. Part of him doesn’t want to lie to his mom and part of him feels like his mom wouldn’t believe that and he and Benji would be on their best behavior. Still, he doesn’t want lies surrounding what he needs, and he  _ wants  _ to figure it out. He needs to. 

So, after dinner, when Pilar is in her room consumed by Megan Thee Stallion’s music and Adrian’s in bed, he sits down with his mom as she reviews her lesson plans for the next week of students. With spring break upon them, some of her students asked for extra lessons during the regular day. “So,” Victor begins, “my assistant principal introduced me to this former Creekwood student who goes to NYU. And he invited me to come see how life is like in New York because of, you know, what happened at the dance.”

“Aww,” Isabel says with a soft smile. “You know that money’s tight--”

“I’ve been saving since my first major expense was basketball, which I paid you and Papi back for,” Victor says, “and Sarah says I’ll be able to pick up a few more hours over the summer, if you need help and, I’d be going on a bus, not a plane. Plane tickets are ridiculous.”

Isabel narrows her eyes at him. “I feel like there’s more, flaco,” she says, her tone becoming more stern.” 

Victor rubs the back of his neck, tips his head and works to sustain eye contact because of the second part of his ask,” And Simon invited me  _ and  _ Benji…” 

Isabel purses her lips, conflicted. It’s not like having sex is going to get them pregnant. But it’s not like letting him go on a trip with his boyfriend isn’t going to give Pilar a reason to ask for a similar trip in the future. And she doesn’t want to have double standards. 

“So,” Isabel says, “you’d stay overnight?”

Victor nods. 

“You know if I let you do this, Pilar will have fuel to take trips like this too and--

“I know,” Victor interrupts, “I’d give you Simon’s number. I’d check in at every moment,” he explains, “I’d bring an extra phone charger. You could have Benji’s phone if you can’t reach me-- 

“Victor,” his mom begins to plead, “I want you to have people like you to talk to. I also can’t let you run around the streets of New York--I have family in New York; they’re a little…”

“I know, Mami,” Victor says with a sigh, leaning back in his chair, feeling defeated, “I just wanted--it’s just that--

“My family’s in the Bronx,” Isabel says, “ where would you be staying?”

“Brooklyn,” Victor says, adjusting in his chair while not trying to get his hopes up. 

Isabel narrows her eyes, “must be nice--

“Simon has roommates, and a couple of them won’t be there because of this project they’re doing out of town, and Simon’s a clean and sober guy. You can totally check out his instagram,” Victor adds as he pulls it up to then hand his mom the phone, “I wouldn’t want to betray your trust on this, Mom.”

Isabel sighs, looking through Simon’s photos, many of which include a beautiful young man who appears to be his boyfriend, and then people who look like his parents, his younger sister, his dog. Then she says, “I wish I knew how to help you,” and with her gaze on him, she offers a half smile and continues by saying, “your sister’s easy. Don’t let boys take advantage. Don’t give yourself up too soon. And, at the end of the day I’ll trust your judgment.”

“Well, Mami,” Victor says smiling, reaching his hand out to his mother’s, “I’m not that different.”

“If I can trust your sister not to post images of herself to keep her boyfriend, I will trust you to go to New York. I’ll also give you my cousin’s number in case anything happens, okay? I know it’s been a few years but family’s family.”

“Thanks, Mom!” he says leaning in to hug her 

As their hug dissolves, she says, holding his hand, “I also want to meet Benji’s mom before this trip happens.”

“I’ll let him know,” Victor says kissing his mom on the forehead. 

Isabel goes back to her plans, shakes her head, praying to God she’s making the right decision. 


	2. The bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Benji begins to say as they settle into their seats, “I was just--
> 
> “Really tired,” Victor says before tipping his bottle to his lips for another sip, “me, too. I usually sleep in during spring break, you know,”  
> Benji nods, “  
>  The boyfriend title was thrown around at meeting Benji’s mom and, on their way to off a weekday morning shift at work, Benji starts to talk about it. “I hope that’s okay,” he says as they leave work that afternoon, “I know what we didn’t talk about it but--  
> “I’m over the moon about being your boyfriend, Benji,” Victor says as they walk to the bus stop, “I never said anything because I wasn’t sure how to--
> 
> OR   
> Venji being fluffy on their way to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting, really. I got lost in the AU and then I wrote sad things for the AU so I was like, let me get back to the fluffy happy one. So, here's the new chapter.

_ Dear Simon,  _

__ _ Thank you so much for offering to host us! I still can’t believe our parents let us go, I mean. I’ve never been to New York. Well, I’ve never been anywhere that wasn’t Texas or Georgia, so...yeah...Benji and I will be on the road tomorrow first thing tomorrow morning.  _

_ Love, Victor  _

  
  


After their mothers reviewed the list of contents they needed; reminded them of the rules to follow and the need to call each time the bus stopped, they left them with hugs and kisses, whispering to each other as they boys watched, adjusting their bags and letting their hands brush each other without holding. 

First thing in the morning, they wanted to be careful. 

As the driver and overhead made the last call to get in line to board, they trudged behind other passengers, settling into a pair of seats in the middle of the bus, with enough distance from both the toilet and the front door. Victor helps Benji put his additional bag overhead, then puts his, and they both sit down with their bookbags on their laps. “You take the window,” Benji offers, before walking into the row to sit down.

“You sure?”

Benji nods, waving his arm for Victor to walk in. 

After he sits and slides off his jacket, Victor pulls out his headphones and headphone splitter while Benji pulls out his phone and his headphones. Benji hands Victor the port end of his phone so he can set up the music. As the sky brightens, and they leave the terminal, Benji leans his head on Victor’s shoulder. Victor then rests his head on Benji’s, letting the back of his hand rest against Benji’s as Kesha started to sing from his phone. 

At their first stop, the boys both get off to use the restroom, neither trusting the bus’s bathroom. They grab bottles of water from the rest stop’s machine and return to their seats. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Benji begins to say as they settle into their seats, “I was just--

  
“Really tired,” Victor says before tipping his bottle to his lips for another sip, “me, too. I usually sleep in during spring break, you know,”

Benji nods, “

The boyfriend title was thrown around at meeting Benji’s mom and, on their way to off a weekday morning shift at work, Benji starts to talk about it. “I hope that’s okay,” he says as they leave work that afternoon, “I know what we didn’t talk about it but--

“I’m over the moon about being your boyfriend, Benji,” Victor says as they walk to the bus stop, “I never said anything because I wasn’t sure how to--

“I mean,” Benji says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I haven’t been interested in anyone else and I wasn’t dating anyone else.”

“Me either,” Victor says as Benji dances his fingers between Victor’s. 

Victor looks around as his face heats up at their points of contact. He wants to make sure they’re safe. No one’s looking at them, which is a relief and he follows Benji up the bus stairs back to their seats. When they reach their seats, Benji lifts up the armrest between them. They snuggle into each other; the driver makes the last call to those still roaming around the bus. They listen to Benji’s music, a combo of Harry Styles, Ariana Grande, and H.E.R. Victor chuckles to himself. “What?” Benji asks, flashing a smile.

“Your music,” Victor says, “it’s so--

“All the things that make me think about you--

“Oh,” Victor says, his facing warming much like Benji’s whose red cheeks give him away. In a few short months, Victor has come out, found a boyfriend, and managed to have friends support him when homophobes come out. And he’s on his way to visit a gay friend who’s offering him refuge from Creekwood homophobia. And this friend was okay with him bringing his boyfriend. And he’s going to New York with his boyfriend, his boyfriend who’s leaning into him, tracing lines on his open palm. 

Benji’s touch lulls him to sleep again, a sleep filled with dreams of dancing with Benji unapologetically and without fear. It’s a good sleep, despite the awkward positioning because even when he wakes, there’s Benji nestled into him, under his arm the lights from outside dancing across his face.  _ God, he’s perfect,  _ Victor thinks to himself as he takes in the speeding landscape outside. 

_ Dear Simon,  _

__ __ _ We are halfway there and I can’t thank you enough for inviting us to see New York. My mom was a little nervous--I mean I have cousins in the Bronx so I have their number, just in case. Benji’s asleep on my shoulder right now and he’s just the most adorable person on the planet. When I decided to come out in Creekwood, I never thought I’d be here, with a strong support system and someone who wants to be with me. I mean, you hope for it, you dream of it, but...but having it still feels like a dream.  _

__ _ I mean Benji and I are being careful, you know like we’re not being too close and we’re keeping our eyes peeled. What happened at the dance is something I guess I’ll always be looking out for, huh?  _

_ Love, Victor _

  
  


_ Victor,  _

__ _ Fall asleep on each other is the best, I must admit. One of the joys of living with Bram is that it’s my everyday. Sometimes it feels too good to be true, you know, to be waking up next to him...I think about where we started and where we are now--both as individuals and as a couple. Time flies so fast and yet not at all.  _

__ _ I am looking forward to meeting you in person. Bram and I are huggers, so let me know if that’s a bit much. Having more gay friends here has, well, it has reminded me of the importance of community, of  _ family,  _ because there aren’t a lot of us and, well, we gotta stick together.  _

  
  


_ Love, Simon _

Victor’s reading it at the Starbucks, they’re second to last stop before their final destination. ‘What are you reading?” Benji asks. 

“A message from Simon,” Victor says showing him his phone. 

Benji takes Victor’s phone and begins reading the message, then with a furrowed brow he continues the scroll, “You talked to him about  _ everything, _ ” Benji comments, putting on his you’re so adorable face. 

Victor grabs his cold brew as they head back towards the bus, leaning against it as Benji continues reading. He watches Benji react, tickled, and vulnerable about all he’s reading. And he’s okay with Benji reading because, well, he needs to understand why they’re seeing him. Simon’s been the gay big brother he’s had since arriving at Creekwood. 

Victor throws away his and Benji’s cup and Benji still has his phone. It’s a little unnerving and he’s feeling a little exposed. “Can I get my phone back,” he asks. 

Benji nods and hands him his phone. This time, he walks behind Victor as they get back on the bus. As Victor sits in his chair, he hears the ding he set up for Benji’s text messages. 

_ Thank you for letting me read those messages. I was reading and rereading them because I wish I had someone like Simon when I was first coming out and partly because of how much you talk to Simon about your feelings about me. There’s more I want to say, so much more I need to say but, I just wanted to let you know that you sharing with me meant--means the world to me. And I’m so happy. I’m so happy that you chose me. That someone like you wants to be with someone like me and how you tell him you see me? Victor...I can’t wait to have this conversation in person, when we don’t have an audience, or at least don’t have an audience that we’re so unsure in.  _

  
Victor looks to his boyfriend, eyes watery, sniffles, and takes a deep breath. He knows what he could say, what he wants to say, but Benji’s right. This is NOT the audience to talk in front of. And what would it be like, to have the conversation that they  _ want  _ to have alone, without an audience? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will they be talking about? I wonder...  
> Fluffy Venji is my favorite, it's true, they're so sappy for each other. and I love writing romantic boys in love with each other--wait, are they in love? I wonder...
> 
> Keep a lookout to learn ;) ;)


End file.
